Characters
A player's first decision will be to choose a character. This will determine how they will interact within the game. It usually dictates what kind of weapons they use, what skills they will have, and how well they will work with other characters. There are different characters you can gain through out the use of the game. In the beginning, you have the choice of only 3 of them, Boorseye (archer), Worrier (warrior), and Wizz (wizard). The extra characters can be obtained through buying character slots with chips. When you buy a character slot from the item shop, you have more choices for avatars. 'Worrier' There are lots of thing Worrier's worrying about. Mom, Dad, his dog, weather, girlfriend, and so on. Skills: *ChopChop *Mockery *Shockwave Passives: *Unbreakable *Getting Strong *Fear is Gone *Blunt Aura Trivia *Worrier is one of the first character of Buddy Rush *Worrier is a free Character (you just need a slot to create him. You dont have to pay with chips) *Worrier is good at getting aggro because of his Mockery Skill 'BoorsEye' BoorsEye tends to speak dirty words to enemies as he is sure enemies are never gonna reach him. Skills: *Greedy Shot *Ne-yeild Shot *Sneak *Bull's Eyes 'Wizz' Wizz wanted to feed his dog without touching the food and do his homework without grabbing a pencil. He hated wasting physical energy and time, and that's why he started to do everything 'remote'. Skills: *Fire Field *Freezemall *Z-Flash *Impatience 'Aiki Lu' Aiki Lu is from China. When she was just born, her mom & dad were talking about her name. Suddenly, she broke her father's finger by biting it. Her father screamed and yelled at the baby, "I'll Kill You!!!". That's how her name became Aiki Lu. Skills: *Shoooting Dumpling *Roar *Blade Typhoon *Quick Soft Light Step 'Botherella' Botherella's always ill-tempered cuz all the books and tales mention only about her sister, Cinderella. Now it's her turn to get attention. Her hobby is to bother others with her bothering magic. Skills: *Summon (Wolfgang, as shown in picture.) *Curse *Thorn Bush Passives: *Charity *Elastic Skull *Pain Sharing *An Eye for An Eye Trivia *Wolfgang is Botherella's Pet, It attacks and can also take aggro. *Botherella is a low HP but high damage character *Botherella is one of the first characters of Buddy Rush *You need 20 chips or bought Character Slot to create her 'Vivich' Vivich's boyfriend is a Cricket player. She used to sabotage his opponents to so that he would win every game. Anyway, don't tell this to anyone cuz her boyfriend still doesn't know she has been doing so. Skills: *Lotus Slap *Heal *Sanctuary Passive: *Meditation - Do not disturb her meditation, if you do so, you will be in big trouble (healing effect increases) *Cricket Training - Vivich's attack power and defense increases *Aum - When Vivich hits critical, members's skill power increases *Thoughtful Mind - Increases members's defense and HP regen (aura) Trivia *Vivich is a big help in missions, especially in Loocos: Suffering from hunger *Lotus Slap is only Vivich's offensive skill. Heal and Sanctuary just aids her and her friends. *Vivich is one of the fist characters in Buddy Rush. 'Nagne' Nagne regards 'swordmanship' as the most valuable thing his life. He considers himself as the youngest real swordsman in the world. Even when he is fight his dog, sister, or mom's orange tree, he behaves like a real swordsman. Skills: *Leaf Slash *Quick Step Slash *Kiss of Death *Sword Mastery 'Vampino' Vampino has lived 735 years and 8 months. Isn't it so weird that the vampire can stay alive under the sun? Well, Vampino's bit different from the ordinary vampires. Like his father did, he has the special ability to put sun block on. I mean, very effectively. Skills: *Taste of Heaven *Fatal Temptation *Lovely Bats *Blood of Vampire 'Flow' Flow's pants are never ripped off even when he changes into a werewolf. Well, there's a secret reason, but I promised him not to tell this to anyone. Skills: Active *Metamorphosis: Turns Flow into a werewolf, increasing his stats. As skill level increases - Att & Def +1% while in werewolf form. *Earthquaker: Usable both in human & werewolf form. Flow jumps into the air, and pounds the ground beneath him, causing an area of effect earthquake that damages 3 times maximum. As skill level increases - Skill damage +2%. *Grand Crusher: Usable only in werewolf form. Flow spins forwards at super speed, causing massive damage to anyone or anything in his path. As skill level increases - Skill damage +5%. Passive *Heart Of Wolves: While flow is in werewolf form, his max HP will also increase based on a percentage. As skill level increases - During werewolf form, max HP +1%. *Berserker: While flow is in werewolf form, his attack and attack speed increases at the cost of decreased defense. As skill level increases - During werewolf form, Attack, Attack Speed +1% and Def -1%. *Fool Moon: When flow uses Metamorphosis, his evasion increases temporarily. As skill level increases - Chance +1%, Duration +0.5sec. *Fight with Me!: Increases members' Attack Speed (Aura). As skill level increases - Attack Speed +0.2%. 'Betty Junior' Required Level: 60 Nothing's known about Betty Jr. Why he's helping us? hmm well... One thing for sure is that Betty has a huge crush on Wolfgan! Skills: 'Skully' A female pirate who is a sharp shooter with an even sharper tongue! She's absolutely perfect! Oh, Except the fact that she gets seasick often. Skills: *Spiral Shots *Don't Move! *Hand Bomb Passives: ' *Bleeding *Be Stock On her *Sharp Shooter *Keen Attack Trivia *Skully was released with Toxy on May 6, 2011 *Skully really stands out alot because she wield dual guns and a cannon. 'Toxy Honestly, it wasn't her intention to create some poison..She just like to cook som food for those close to her, and somehow the food end up having a poisonous taste.. Skills: *Im So Sorry *Posoin Explosion *Infectiousn Posion Passives: *Dangerous Girl *Absorbing The Nutrition *Swift Attack *Addicting Snack Trivia *Toxy is the most poisonous character in Buddy Rush *Toxy was released with Skully on May 6, 2011 *Toxy weilds dual daggers, while Skully wields dual guns.